Clan:Tormentd Soulz
Welcome to Tormentd Soulz ¸‹•*”ˆ”*•›,¸•*º"*•¸,‹•*”ˆ”*•›¸ •*”*•›¸ .:;;;:. ¸‹•*”*•›¸ . .::;;;::. . ¸‹•*”*•›¸ .:;;;:. ¸‹•*”*• ¸‹•*”ˆ”*•›,¸ •*º"*•¸,‹•*”ˆ”*•›¸ *›,¸¸,‹•* :;: *• ¸‹* . *•. ¸,‹• . *¸ .....Ønl¥ †h€ §trØng€§t W‡ll §urv‡v€.¸* ..... ¸* . •›,¸ .•* . *›¸ •* :;: *•›,¸¸,‹* ¸‹•*º"º*•›,¸¸,‹* .*• ¸‹•* . *•. ¸* .......110+ TORMENTDSOULZ 110+ ¸‹* ........ *¸ .•* . *•›¸ •*. *›,¸¸,‹•*º"º*•›¸ *›,¸¸,‹•*º"º*•›,¸¸,‹* . *›,¸¸,‹* . *•›,¸¸,‹* . *›,¸¸,‹•*”ˆ”*•›,¸¸,‹•*”ˆ”*•›,¸¸,‹* . *›,¸¸,‹•* . *›,¸¸,‹* . *›,¸¸,‹•*”ˆ”*•›,¸¸, Clan Intro Affective 11/15/2009 Tormentd Soulz will only be accepting applications from 110+ players also we will not be accepting any more friend applications. Thank you for taking time to check out our thread. We are a Level 110+ warring/community Clan Our clan offers a clan environment which is very organized mature, dedicated, friendly and respectful of others, we consider each other as extended family And we strive to have fun at whatever it is we are doing. We also have very active offsite. We offer plenty of events to pick from we hold 2 events every day of the week. One event is held at 7:00pm EST and the other event is held at 7:00pm GMT. type this link in for runehead http://wwvv.runehead.com/clans/ml.php?clan=tormentdsoul our off site can b found here,,,,,click on link and u will be taken to it.... thx. Clan Statistics Home World: 64 Back-up Homeworld: 59 Offsite Forums:Yes active Clan Chat: "Soultormentd" Clan Based Time: Est Current War Status: Green *Total Members: 133 *Average P2P Combat: 116.27 *Average F2P Combat: 108.6 *Average Hitpoints: 88.95 *Average Overall: 1,668 *Total XP: 7,556,168,836 *Category: Official Clan List *Stats Last Updated: 15th Feb 2010 Clan Alliances ¤ Eternal Empire ¤ Fury of the Knights ¤ Kings_Of_Kingz 110+ Clan Rules ............TORMENTD SOULZ............. `•.¸______________________¸.•´ .¸.•´¸.•´¸.•*´¨) Clan Rules (¨`*•.¸`•.¸`•.¸. (¸.•´ (¸.• ,.-~*'¨¯¯¯¯"¯¯¯¯¨'*~-.,•.¸)`•.¸) «1».. No Joining Another Clan-sc-pc-sw-cw are ok, as long as you continue to meet our requirements if you don't you will be removed. «2»..Follow ALL Jagex rules. «3»..Respect ALL clan members. (Respect is Earned. If there is a dispute between members or allies, please contact a Leader, clan Mod with concerns. Disciplinary Action will followed if needed, this will ensure no other disputes arise). Causing Arguments in Clan will NOT be Tolerated. «4»..Join Our CC and Audio System when online «5»..Leaders Have FINAL word. *They tell you to Stop, you Stop. End of Story, no Talking Back or Questioning them. *Listen to All Higher Ranks As Well, when in game, Audio. «6»..You MUST Read site & bump our thread frequently. «7»..You must attend at least 3 events per week. «8»..No name changes without prior approval you must post,If you just change you will be removed. «9»..You MUST BUMP FORUMS daily.. «¥»...Clan Chat Rules...«¥» «1»..No Arguing in clan chat, take all arguments outside of the clan chat. (if they are flaming and no Higher ranks to kick, place on ignore until someone comes in and report to them.) «2»..Insulting Another clan member if seen by leaders will NOT be Tolerated. ¤If you have been told to STOP Disciplinary action will be done if warranted, a Temporarily kicked from cc to chill, and 1 Black Mark will be given. «3»..No Racial Jokes or Insulting anyone who comes into TS cc.(if they are flaming and no Higher ranks to kick, place on ignore until someone comes in and report to them.) «4»..No Flaming or Spamming in CC. «¥»...Rejoining Clan...«¥» «1»..If You leave and wish to join again, you'll have to go through the trial period again.(this is at the discretion of Leaders) «2»..Members Who leave on bad terms WILL NOT BE allowed back into the clan ~¤PenaltiesForRuleBreaking¤ Tormentd soulz consists of mature players who enjoy playing runescape.We do not have time to babysit immature trouble making players.To solve this problem keep reading. In order for a clan to stay organized and perform well as a clan there is the need for rules.Most of our rules are common sense rules that are followed by every other clan out there .You will find any clans that do not have rules or advertise asking: Are you tired of rules? will find these clans were started by immature people getting kicked from multiple clans And history shows they do not last as a clan. It is impossible to keep a clan organized and active without rules.Also keep in mind should you get Perm banned from our clan you will be entered into the UCD "universal clan database" for banned players, So forget about your chances of ever getting into a good clan again.So below is a guideline of offenses and there associated punishments. Black Mark Offenses Black Mark Offenses Disrespecting members Arguing in cc Continuously asking for rank Continuously begging Not following orders Flaming our clan in cc Spamming cc during event if your not at event Racist or offensive language in cc Punishment for Black Mark offenses: First Offense : Warning Second Offense: Second Warning and a possible demotion Third Offense : Further Demotion Or Expulsion From Clan To be removed from clan due to black marks requires a 2 generals yes vote. All black marks are reviewed each Saturday at council Serious Offenses Spying for another clan Found to be in another clan If at OUR event and not in OUR cc Flaming our clan in public chat Following another member to another clan changing name wile in clan Punishment for Serious offenses: Automatic Kick,you may apply again at a later time depending on offense (No warnings given) Perm Ban Requires A Majority General vote Application ¤ Wanting To Join Us ? ¤ You must be Level 110+ To be full member ¤ Copy and paste Application below into a reply and fill it out ¤ Wait for reply then Read acceptance letter for details. ¤ Join our clan chat "soultormentd" ¤ Register at our offsite website forums ¤ Your family now start having fun Clan Member Application Username: Combat lvl: Total lvl: Attack: Strength: Defense: Hitpoints: Mage: Range: Prayer: Summoning: Slayer: Agility: Any 99 capes: Which Ones: Quest cape: Will you be loyal? Will you follow rules? Will you bless graves if able to? Will you attempt to attend at least 2 events per week? What is general rule#3(Pg 1) What is general rule#8 What is general rule#9 What time zone are you in? Will you join “soultormentd” Clan chat while in game? Will you be friendly and helpful to Our members? Will you join/register on our off site? type this link in for runehead http://wwvv.runehead.com/clans/ml.php?clan=tormentdsoul our off sit can b found here,,,,,click on link and u will be taken to it.... thx. What events do you like to do? What previous clans were you in If you were in a clan what was your rank? Are you experienced in God Wars? Where did you hear about this clan? What do you like to do when you're not playing runescape? What are you looking for in a clan? Have you changed your Runescape name? If so what was your original name? ¤¤ Lie on above question is automatic kick from clan ¤¤ Clan Alliance Application Clan Name: Clan Leader: QFC: Member Count: Reason To Ally: Acceptance Congratulations, (username) you have been Accepted into Tormentd Soulz, We look forward to you having you as part of our family. We do ask that you stay active in our clan. Ways To Stay Active ¤ Attending at least 2 events per week. ¤ Bumping our thread with approved bump stamp once daily. ¤ Being in "soultormentd" cc whenever on-line. ¤ Bringing new ideas to the clan to improve it. ¤ Be active on our offsite also. ¤ Being friendly and helpful ¤ Recruiting others to join us. ¤ Using The communication software we use ¤ Register on our offsite website forums ¤ You should read pages 1.2.3 of thread ¤ Add The Following to your friends list: Founders ¤ tcat10e ¤ K©pacrat ¤ Charlies46 GENERALS Est Division Rag3 of skil Fedek21 Andrew Co7 Sqail Gmt Division lex192 Again welcome to tormentd soulz!! Signed Soultormentd Owner of Tormentd Soulz Denial We are sorry to inform you (name here) that your application to join this clan has been denied. We are currently only accepting applications from 110+ Signed Soultormentd Owner of Tormentd Soulz Invitation letter Hello! You are invited to join Tormentd Soulz. We are a 110+ P2P Clan with a lot to offer. We are a active clan who like to have fun in-game. We are a mature clan and a very active clan, We also maintain a very active offsite. We are continuing our growth, and we want you to be a part of that! 2 events daily!! 7 days a week!!! 1 event for Est and 1 event for Gmt daily. All of our events are fun, some are combat based, and some are skill based. And we have a good mixture of variety. Some of our events include: ¤ Bandos God Wars ¤ Zamorak God Wars ¤ Armadyl God Wars * Kalphite Queen ¤ Soul Wars ¤ Clan Wars ¤ Rev. Hunting ¤ Chaos Elemental ¤ Stealing Creation ¤ King Black Dragon ¤ Pest Control ¤ Fist of Guthix ¤ Clan Made Games ¤ Castle Wars ¤ Fight Pits ¤ House Parties ¤ Barbarian Assault We are currently only accepting applications from 110+ To join Tormentd Soulz , Simply go to our Thread at 92-93-255-60210435 or search "soulz" from main forum page. and fill out the Application found on Page 1 Post 5. We hope to see you soon!